


kdrama & cigarettes and chill? (changki)

by annyeongshinji



Series: Skinny Love [1]
Category: Dean - Fandom, Monsta X, Suran - Fandom
Genre: Goblin - Freeform, M/M, Strong Woman Do Bong Soon, changki, lowkey suran concert, there's a lowkey dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeongshinji/pseuds/annyeongshinji
Summary: wherein kihyun and changkyun are cigarette buddies and they watch korean drama.





	kdrama & cigarettes and chill? (changki)

“Changkyun walked in, inside Kihyun’s room, it was a little bit foggy because of the smoke of cigars, Kihyun coughs, because he choked on the smoke, he looked at Changkyun and just smiled, Changkyun sits beside kihyun, and gestured if he still have cigarette, the older pointed at the coffee table beside them, the boys are now smoking and sharing stories of the latest Korean drama they watched.”

“I didn’t guess it right, that the Grim Reaper was Wang Yo, I guess I was really oblivious in each episodes of Goblin.”

“How can you not know that? It’s pretty predictable though.” Changkyun puffed the last hit of his cigarette and throws the cigarette butt on the ashtray near them. “I knew that starting the episode that the Grim Reaper cried as he saw the painting of Kim Sun.”

“Kihyun on the other hand opened his laptop and turned on the Spotify and listen to some songs, at first the song was Take Me by Miso, Changkyun half-smiled because that is his kind of jam, they lit another stick of cigarette again while listening to the music, the song finished, and the Spotify was on shuffle so they didn’t know what’s the next song, the next song that played was “you are so beautiful by eddy kim” it’s one of the ost’s of Goblin, the two boys finished their cigarette, Kihyun looked at Changkyun and Kihyun held the hand of the latter. 

“Suran is having a mini concert on B-side Bar, and I bought us a ticket Changkyun.” He looked at changkyun and he pouted.

“When is that concert? I’ll check my schedule we might have exams on that day, and how did you know that she’ll have a concert on B-side? I think most of the time we just watch Korean dramas together. Hmm, you’re being secretive Kihyun.”

“You know that we both like her songs, and she tweeted about it though, and we don’t have exams on the 28th of October Changkyun, we have all the time, and I asked Dad if I can borrow his car and he agreed.” 

“You’re gonna fetch me at home then?”

“Yes Changkyun.”

“Changkyun rested his head on top of the shoulder of the older boy, now they are watching the finale of Goblin, kihyun is crying because Eun Tak died, Changkyun is just rubbing the back of Kihyun, and he wipes the tears of the older, Changkyun mumbled soft soothing words so kihyun will feel okay, they finished the re-run of Goblin, Kihyun fell asleep on Changkyun’s head, Changkyun just smiled, and he placed kihyun properly on the bed to be comfortable, he ordered pizza for their dinner, Kihyun woke up because the faint light coming from the lamp on his dresser.”

“Oh, you’re awake. I ordered cheese pizza and wings for our dinner. It’s on me now.”

“Okay little drummer boy, where the hell did you get your money Changkyun?”

“I did something for someone and he paid me for helping him.”

Kihyun gave a skeptic look on the younger boy, he just shrugged his shoulder, and their food came already, the two boys were like a hungry wolves digging in to their food, after an hour they finished their dinner and Kihyun throw the box outside his house and he enters his room, he saw Changkyun engrossed watching the Korean drama, Oh My Ghostess, the actress was kinda cute in Kihyun’s mind, he kinda remember his crush when he was still in Middle School, Shin Hoseok, because of the male lead, Jo Jongsuk, he just shook his head, and sat beside Changkyun, Kihyun asked Changkyun if he lights a stick of cigarette Changkyun passed for now, the older boy was just the one smoking, Kihyun kinda peeked in the Korean drama that Changkyun is watching, again in Kihyun’s mind “why the hell am I remembering Hoseok in this lead actor.”

“Kihyun, watch this drama is good.”

Kihyun just watched with Changkyun, and the laptop prompt that Kihyun’s laptop is low battery, after that kihyun charged his laptop, and he looked at the time on his phone, it’s already 3:21 AM, Changkyun is already yawning because the younger was already sleepy.

“Kihyun, I need to go home I’m already sleepy, or should I sleep here in your house?”

“You can stay over, just sleep on my bed. Goodnight Changkyun.”  
“Goodnight, Kihyun.” 

Changkyun pecks the cheek of the older boy; Kihyun just lay down beside Changkyun and hugs the younger boy, and started to drift off to sleep.

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

Kihyun is standing waiting for Changkyun to go out of his house, because it’s Suran’s concert already, kihyun looked at his watch and the clock says it’s 6:37 PM, in and the concert is 8:00 PM, at exactly 6:45 PM, Changkyun stepped house of his house, Kihyun was dumbfounded because Changkyun looks extremely gorgeous, he smiled at the younger, and he opened the door for Changkyun.

“You look extra handsome tonight Changkyun.”

“Thank you, and you look stunning on your new gray hair kihyun, sorry for making you wait for me, I’ll make it up to you tonight, promise.”

“You don’t need to do that Changkyun, I was the one who’s early, so no worries.”

On the contrary Changkyun’s palms are sweating a lot, this wasn’t the first time he was coming with kihyun on some concert, but this time Changkyun feels different, his heart is racing as if there’s a car inside it, a few minutes has passed they are already in the B-side Bar, Kihyun held Changkyun’s hand unintentionally, Changkyun got startled, and they went inside the bar, Suran is about to start now, Suran said; “We have special guest tonight! A round of applause for Dean!”   
Suran, started to sing the song 1 + 1 = 0, the crowd went wild because the song is super upbeat, it made their mood all hyped up, and Dean’s rap part is the most awaited, yet Suran’s voice was still amazing as ever, and then followed by the mellow song, Walking Changkyun looks at Kihyun while holding a phone swaying with the flashlight on, because Kihyun is immersed with the song, “I’m just walking, walking, walking don’t worry I’m fine.” 

 

Kihyun met Changkyun soft gazes, while he was swaying his phone, he smiled and puts his arm around Changkyun’s neck, and together they sway their hands up, and there’s a two song that Suran played, which are Baby Baby and Do It, and Suran bids for her final song which is Wine, “Thank you for coming to my mini concert, and thank you Dean for guesting in my concert, for my final song! Wine produced by Suga of BTS.”

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

The concert was already finished, Kihyun and Changkyun were sitting on the roof of the car of Kihyun’s father, looking at the sky, smoking cigarettes, Kihyun threw his cigarette butt because he’s done smoking, Changkyun looked at him, and their faces were just few inches apart, and their lips are almost close to each other, they can feel each other’s breathing, kihyun can’t fight his urge to kiss the younger and he moved his face and kissed Changkyun on the lips, at first it wasn’t that deep it’s just a light kiss, until Changkyun fought back with soft yet hard kisses, making kihyun weak, the kiss didn’t last that long, they ended it with a smile plastered on their face.

“What was that about? Changkyun?”

“A kiss perhaps?”

“I know, silly! Why did you kiss me? Does that mean something? I saw you awhile ago in the concert you are staring at me and your palms are sweating, do you like me?”

“I guess, I do Yoo Kihyun.”

“Since when did you start to like me?”

“The first time you asked me if I like Korean dramas and you also said you want to smoke with me. And that made my heart beat like crazy, Kihyun I don’t know that I’ll fall for you like this.”

“I love you Changkyun ever since, you are like my Goblin and I am your Bride, and you are like Chef Kang and I am your Na Bong Soon, just like Kang Minhyuk to Do   
Bong Soon. Aaaa you drive my insane, just like Korean dramas.”

“You gave too much Korean dramas reference, come here let me hug you my leading man. I love you too, Yoo Kihyun.”

“No, I love you more Im Changkyun.”

“No! I love you most!”

“You are not going to fight over this Mr. Im Changkyun, or else I won’t be your boyfriend.”

“OKAAAAAAAAy! You win Kihyun, but I love you really really.”

“Me too, I love you neomu neomuuuu.”

Changkyun hugged kihyun and pecks his lips.

 

End.


End file.
